


Mary is not a queen (and other things that upset Balthabagel)

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of stuff that angers Balthabagel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary is not a queen (and other things that upset Balthabagel)

    One day, Mary bagel came strutting into the bakery wearing a Burger King crown.

  "Uhhhhh...nice hat?" Balthazar bagel looked up from his book. Mary flipped her hair.

  "I'm a queen!" She smirked.

  "No you aren't." Balthabagel rolled his eyes.

  "Yes I am! Meg agrees!" Mary furrowed her eyebrows.

  "Yeah no you aren't." Balthazar looked back down at his book. Mary let out a tiny growl, and stormed off.

 

 

  "Gadreeeeellllll!!! Balthazar's being so DIFFICULT." Mary moaned to her husband.

  "So?" Gadreel sighed.

  "So fix it!"

  "Why should I have to?" Gadreel grumbled. He was quite comfortable where he was.

  "Because you're my hubby, and that's what hubbies DO!" Mary screamed. Jeez. What was with her today? Gadreel made a mental note not to get on Mary's bad side. Mary pinched her nonexistent nose. "Just..piss him off for me? Okay?"

  "Can do, babe." Gadreel kissed her forehead. Mary decided to go watch a soap opera or something.

 

   Gadreel walked into the room Balthazar was reading in, carrying his retro boom box. He set it down, and the dusty old thing created a loud clonk. Balthazar's head turned towards Gadreel.

  "What are you doing?" The blond asked in confusion. Gadreel said nothing. He popped in his Bageline Dion cassette, and smiled.

 _Every night in my dreams,_ _I see you, I feeeeeeeeeel you, t_ _hat is how I know you go on._ Bageline's enchanting voice sang out.  "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PUT ON BAGELINE?!" Balthazar gave his friend the angry eyes. Gadreel shrugged. Balthazar grumbled something not suitable for children, and went back to his book. Finally the song finished, and was replaced by Let it go, from Frozen. Balthazar was ready to kill his brother. "Why???" He gritted his teeth together. Wait he's a bagel. Bagels don't have teeth. This story is weird. Gadreel began dancing the Gangam Style or whatever the hell it's called dance around Bathazar, throwing unicorn figurines at him. 

  "LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO!" Gadreel sang out, as another unicorn boinked off of Balthazar's head.

  "OKAY CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Balthazar screamed, causing the boom box to burst into flame. Gadreel smiled, satisfied.

  "My work here is done."

 

 

 THINGS BALTHY HATES

  * Titanic
  * Bageline songs
  * Unicorns
  * Frozen
  * Any song from Frozen
  * Gangam Style
  * Chick Flicks
  * Ducks
  * Pretzels
  * TITANIC
  * lotion
  * ice cubes
  * DID I MENTION TITANIC?!




End file.
